


Remember

by redseeker



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redseeker/pseuds/redseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One last time, remember the good times. For prompt 'break-up sex'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

Starscream's lounged against the wall, arms folded and head cocked. His optics are narrowed and sleepy. Megatron readies for the attack. His cannon's primed and warm and ready, but Starscream doesn't pounce. Megatron's fingers twitch. His swords are heavy on his back. He stands by his throne and stares Starscream out.

In the end, it's Megatron who breaks first. Breaks the silence.

“What do you want?”

“I want to kill you,” Starscream replies. He tilts his head to ease his neck. Megatron hears a vertebra crack. “I will.”

“You don't seem to be trying very hard.” Megatron shifts his weight and rests a hand on his waist.

“Maybe I want to remember the good times,” Starscream says. Megatron's optic ridges shoot up.

“You mean you didn't wipe them from your memory core?”

“Hm.” Starscream pushes off from the wall and stalks slowly forward. He keeps his arms folded. “And your hard drive's so old and worn the files are all corrupted. Right?”

“Perhaps...” Megatron watches the seeker move. His optics are wary and his frame stays taut.

“Four million stellars is a long time.” Starscream circles him. Megatron's shoulders bunch.

“Not so very long.” He watches Starscream walk, watches his wings. “For mechs as old as us.”

Starscream hisses and turns on him. “Who're _you_ calling old?”

Megatron steps closer and counters Starscream's attack before it can begin. He uses his height and bulk to intimidate, but if Starscream is afraid he's too bullheaded to let it show.

“You were with me in the beginning, weren't you?” Megatron says. He takes a step. Starscream steps back. “I remember more than you think.”

Starscream sneers. He takes another step back as Megatron crowds him. “A misguided rebellion led by a delusional old fool.” His thrusters bump into the base of Megatron's throne. He glances back. Megatron sees a flicker of indecision, then Starscream drops into the chair. He sprawls, and glares up at the old mech with a challenge in his optics.

Megatron leans over him and places his hands on the throne's arms. “And an equally delusional young lieutenant,” he says. “Full of dreams and fire. I remember that mech.”

Starscream pouts. “I think I'm gonna blow a gasket.”

“Charming.” Their lips touch, and neither is surprised. “Isn't this where you always wanted to be?” Megatron asks, lips brushing Starscream's. “In my throne?”

“It's better without you in it.”

Megatron only smirks and kisses him properly. It feels like old circuits lighting up again, power flowing into dormant systems. A switch closing. Megatron's spark aches for the mech he knew and lost. The mech that time and ambition warped. For both of them.

He curls his arms around Starscream's back and pulls him against his chest. “Better without _you_ in it,” he counters, and lifts the seeker out. Starscream squirms, and Megatron thinks the attack will come now, in tearing claws and biting fangs, but Starscream wraps his arms round Megatron's neck instead.

“Don't think this is surrender,” Starscream growls. He kisses and bites at Megatron's jaw. Megatron's hands find Starscream's aft and knead.

“A truce?”

“Pushing it...”

Megatron pushes and guides the seeker toward the door – toward the mine's inner chambers and Megatron's own suite.

“All right,” he says grudgingly. He kisses Starscream, deep and hard, his hands heavy on him. “For old time's sake?”

Starscream bares his fangs in a smile. “One last time around.”


End file.
